


I want to make a chat fic.

by Paramichi



Series: Miya atsumu I love you♡ [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character crying, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Long-Suffering Miya Atsumu, M/M, Minor Character Death Mentioned, Minor sakusa/oc but the endgame is sakuatsukita, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Multi, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Miya Atsumu, Polyamory, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teenagers growing up, This slice of life in a blender, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Wrong no. Gone right, chat fic, onigiri, sad sakusa, teddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paramichi/pseuds/Paramichi
Summary: Osamu and Atsumu get new phones in there last year of middle school. By accident or poupuse  (they are still debating on that.) Osamu gave his twin a wrong number. Atsumu got confused at the last digits.  And  new contacts were  formed. Between three unknown no.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Ojiro Aran, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kita Shinsuke/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Past Relationships - Relationship, minor or background relationships
Series: Miya atsumu I love you♡ [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785421
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	1. #unknown numbers.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [four in one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768250) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This work is inspired by four in one and spider in wattpad (sakuatsu). You don't have to read either of the fic to understand this but they are good fic. I recommend them 😀
> 
> This is my first chat fic. I suck at writing but I can't stop writing so here I'm again with something no one ask for again.  
> .  
> .
> 
> I hope you enjoy.  
> .  
> .  
> . Cyu.
> 
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try editing chapters. But u don't have to read it again .i didn't add anything new.

Osamu and Atsumu get new phones in there last year of middle school.By accident or poupuse (they are still debating on that.) Osamu gave his twin a wrong number. Atsumu got confused at the last digits. And new contacts were formed. Between three unknown no.

Xxxx

[Sakusa's phone 5:55 pm]

Unknown no.: hello?bro? 

Sakusa: who are you?

[06:30 pm]  
Unknown no.: you can't forget your twin, In like two sec samu! !

[06:45 pm]  
Sakusa : -_- ...wrong no. I'm not your twin.

[06:50 pm]  
Unknown no.:oh shit! !!!!!!! 

[06:55 pm]  
Sakusa:......

Xxxx

[Shinsuke's phone 07:05 pm]

Unknown no.:hello. ... is this samu? 

Shinsuke: no . My name is not samu.

Unknown no.:not again! !!!

Shinsuke : how many people have you asked this question to?

Unknown no.: including you ? Well one more. 

Unknown no.: let's make a group chat !!!! I'm curious about you people now hehehe. ..

(Unknown no. Add another unknown no.) [07:08 pm.]

Unknown no.2: what the hell is your problem? ?? -_-

Unknown no.:i thought I mess up the last digit twice. First as 6 then with you 9. Still haven't gotten my brother no. I think he probably give me a wrong no. To make fun of me. That ass .

Shinsuke : interesting. 

Unknown no.2 : wonderful. ....................

Unknown no.: what is with the dots? 

Unknown no.2: it gave away my level of uninterst. In your emotional distress from your twin.

Unknown no.: rude....

Shinsuke: you guys are funny.

Unknown no.: (＞﹏＜) thx. 

Unknown no.2: ('.') Oh

Unknown no.: you are not good with compliment are you? (((o(*°▽°*)o)))

Unknown no.2: shut up

Shinsuke : there we go again. ..

Unknown no.2: what is your name? 

Unknown no.: Atsumu, nice to meet you. Wbu? 

Unknown no.2: not you 

Unknown no.:(=_=×) that hurts.

Unknown no.2: As it should. 

Unknown no.2: I'm Sakusa.

Shinsuke : kita ,Greetings .

(Unknown no. Change to Atsumu )

(Unknown no.2. Change to sakusa)

[07:30 pm]

Atsumu : kita-san has more manners then you sakkun!!!

Sakusa: don't call me that. 

Kita: how old are you two? 

Atsumu : 15 years! ! Yesterday was our birthday! !!

Sakusa : say happy birthday to your twin then.

Sakusa: 14

Atsumu : I'm your senpai !! Ha-ha!!!and like hell I would sakkun!!

Kita: 16 year old. 

Atsumu: wow kita-san is our senpai! !!kita-senpai!!!

Sakusa: you really are mature for your age. Kita-san. 

Kita: kita is fine. And I'm just me sakusa but thank you. 

Atsumu: Okay kita-san! !!! It really sounds good when I say it!!!!!

Sakusa : what are you a child? 

Atsumu : legally yes. (╥_╥)

Sakusa : ..... honestly never thought, you to be honest. 

Kita : I didn't though so either. 

Atsumu : kita-sannnnnnnnn not you too!!!! don't do this to me!!!! ............. (ಥ﹏ಥ)

Atsumu : screw you !!! Sakkun I'm always honest! !! No matter what you and my twin says !!!

Kita: it's late. Have you two eaten? 

Sakusa: it's obviously a lie. if even your twin thinks you are a lier .

Sakusa: yeah it is. No I will, What are you doing kita-san? 

Atsumu : sakkun .... don't ignore me!!!!

Atsumu: I'm gonna kick my twin off his bed!!!! *devil evil face emotion icon*And yes I have eaten kita-san! !! :-))

Kita: I'm cooking. :)

Kita: that's violent. You can get hurt .

Sakusa: what are you cooking? 

Atsumu : kita-san. .... but samu lie to me and give me a wrong number! !!

Kita: miso soup , grilled fish and rice. 

Kita: you can solve your conflict without violence! !

Sakusa: sounds good. I will have some curry rice with a omelet.

Sakusa: is he even capable of nonviolent act? I highly doubt that! !!

Atsumu : kita-sannnnnnnnn!!!! But he is so meannnnnnn !!!! 

Atsumu : sakkun, why so little faith? *puppy face emotion icon*

Kita: -_- 

[07:55 pm]

Atsumu : I will try my best to not kick my brother off his bed. Please don't make that face. Sakkun ruined it for me!!

Sakusa: and he asked for faith in him................... ..

[08:00 pm]

Kita: Okay. Don't get hurt.

Sakusa:kita-san where are you from?

Atsumu : *blush face emotion icon* okay I won't. ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

Kita: Hyōgo Prefecture wbu?

Sakusa: Tokyo. 

Atsumu :I live in Hyõgo too maybe we will meet by accident!!!

Sakusa: like anyone want to meet you.

Kita : yeah, we might meet that way. it's a possibility. 

Kita :that's a little far from here sakusa. But nice. Cities do tends to have there own charms. 

Kita : I got to go guys. Cyu later.

Sakusa: bye kita-san cyu later too.

Atsumu : bye bye kita-sannnnnnnnn see you later !!!!!!!!

Sakusa : I'm going too. ...

Atsumu : why sakkun ?? Don't leave me alone! !!

Sakusa: hn. .. bye..

Atsumu :...... wow....

[08:25 pm]

Atsumu : you are so meannnnnnn

[11:22 pm]

Atsumu : I can see that you are seeing my messages! !!! 

Atsumu : reply dammit! !!

[12:11 am]  
Atsumu: okay bye....

.seen..  
.  
.  
.  
.


	2. #rather normal affairs

The start of the day was rather lazy affair. Atsumu would not or rather, he cannot not think about it. all That has transpired last night has not even registered in his head yet. He was almost out the door to school. When osamu bump into his shoulder, that shake him out of his 'out of mind' experience. It's all rather wired and a first for him. 

"What's gotten into you?" Osamu asked staring at his brother out of it expression.

"You...give me the wrong number yesterday. " atsumu started rather slowly and kind of deep in though voice. 

"I didn't! You might have put it wrong, give me your phone. I will put it in this time! !"

"Here....."atsumu pull out his phone. Osamu snatched it from his hands.

"Ah whose you got here? Did you made someone give there number to you?" Osamu said after put in his number. 

"None of your business! !" Atsumu got his phone back from his twin. Hurrying up his walk to school. Also calling in the number his brother put in. So is not to be mess up with again. 

A ring echo from behind him. That was enough confirmation for him, he cut the call. 

"Hey why are you calling me! ... wait for me atsumu! !!!!" Osamu said walking faster as well.

Xxx 

Kita woke up around 5 am . As usual he stared his routine of the day. Yesterday was one of the first time that there was slightly change in his routine. Because of two people, Who enter his contact unnoticed. And yet he can't bring himself to block them.

"Are you okay kita?" Aren asked as they were walking to school. 

"Yeah I am. I was just wondering about yesterday. An unknown no. contacted me and now I got two no. Out of it. And two people more in my list of contacts . It's weird. I never had to deal with talking to stranger through technology. But it almost feels like, I can see myself liking it." Kita said thoughfully in with a small frown.

"You are thinking too much again. you just like talking to them. There's nothing weird or big about it." Aren told him flatly . 

"Ah I guess you are right! ! Hahaha " kita give a little laugh. And they both keep walking to there high school. 

Xxx

"Sakusa if you didn't get out of the bathroom now. We will be late!!" Koromi shouted. He was ready to go but sakusa had his daily cleaning up that take time. Which made them late. Honestly who so ever think this guy is perfect is blind by his appearance. Specially his face. It's a good thing he keeps it cover . Or koromi won't have a girlfriend. Yeah it's not sakusa fault that he is handsome but Dammit. Understand a guys horror will you.

"I'm coming, get out of my room." Sakusa shouted back.

"I'm waiting downstairs. If you didn't come down in 10 I'm leaving! !" With that he was out the room.

"Yeah yeah..." sakusa said half heartedly, 'cause he knows his cousin won't listen to him.

Sakusa was having an off day today. His alarm ring late cuz he didn't hear it the first 3 times now he is late again. 

,Ghhhhhhhh.... and there was a ping in his phone. In the middle of the night, which woke him up and it took time to get back to sleep . Dame that shity twin guy!!.kita-san sounds like a person, he will like tho.' He thought and went downstairs to eat breakfast.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	3. #kitty kitty you're so pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't get something please ask or tell me. Enjoy.

[05:44 pm]

Sakusa: hey.

Atsumu : hey yo!! Sakkun!!!

Sakusa: why are you here?

Kita: hi.

Sakusa: how are you kita-san. :)

Atsumu : sakkun! !!! Why are always so mean to me!!!

Atsumu : hello kita-san what's s'up? 

Kita : I'm fine, I found an abandoned cat. 

Kita : *[image attached - a white cat in a box. Besides a roadside wall of a house. A hand was patting the cats head.]*

Atsumu : pff!!! Sooooo cute Kita-san !!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakusa : he really is adorable Kita-san. 

Atsumu : you agreed with me on something *mind blown emoji* *shocked emoji *

Sakusa : shut up -_-

Kita: I thought it would take you two longer to be on the same page. This really is an achievement. 

Atsumu : Kita-sannnnnnnn ❤❤❤♡♡♡♡♡ thank you for taking myside! !!!!!

Kita: I will take him to a shelter.

Sakusa: I'm not sure if this is gonna Least long. Anyway I got to go. I have club activities. Talk to you later Kita-san. Bye.

Atsumu : sakkunnnnnnnn why you do this to me! !! Notice me! !!!! I'm your senpai! !!!!

Kita : never thought I would seen the day. With All those 'senpai notice me ' kids were talking about these days. 

Atsumu : it's a meme kita-san!!!!!

Kita: yeah .... thoes one. 

Sakusa: *middle finger emoji * not gonna happen atsumu. Now bye .

Atsumu : you replied. *smiling emoji* ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

Sakusa:..........(눈_눈).........

Kita : (✿╹◡╹)

Atsumu : I was- ...... bujcykj9 shit sorry I gtg to my brother is calling me for practice too. Bye bye!! Cyu later ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

Kita : bye :)

..seen...  
.  
..

.  
.


	4. #l. .......o.........n.........e.....l...y

11:30 pm]

Sakusa: is anyone here? 

Kita: what's happened sakusa? 

Sakusa: I. ... ... was........just.... kind of. .......l....o....n...e .. l. ...y.... I guess... 

Sakusa: my family is out for the day. I have nothing to do. It's Sunday. ...... I. . Didn't go with them.... cuz.... I hate crowds.

Kita : I see.

Kita: what do you normally do to pass the time? Do you play sports? Or video games? 

Sakusa: I read to pass the time . Today though I have nothing that i want to read . And I play sports. Video games are okay I guess .

Kita : nice . What sports do you play? What do you like to read? I prefer to read biographies and sci-fi related books .

Sakusa : that's something kita-san never took you to be interested in sci-fi. It kind of suit you tho. I think. I play volleyball as wing spiker of my school team.

Kita : thanks? 

Kita : I play volleyball too in my school but I'm not on the team.

Atsumu : I play volleyball too!!!!!! As a setter! !! In my school team!!! And I don't read much but I do read some mangas and sports magazine. As well as some novel books I like. 

Kita : cool atsumu :)

Sakusa: never took you for a smart guy atsumu. 

Atsumu: when will you stop roosting me !!sakkun! !!!!!

Sakusa: when will you stop with the annoying nickname? 

Atsumu : never?

Sakusa: never.....then.

Kita : nice :)

Atsumu : kita-sannnnnnnnn! !!! My poor feeling.....is hurting !!!

Kita: more like ego. '_'

Sakusa:exactly kita-san! 

Atsumu : \\(༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ)/ oh the injustice !!

Kita: drama.

Sakusa : moron 

Atsumu : I'm going! !!

Kita : bye bye.

Sakusa : never cyu again. 

Atsumu : meannnnnnnnnnn!!!

Atsumu : look at this ..

Atsumu : [image attached - green leafs falling down, from a tree. which is sounded by the sun light, falling from above it. In a very majestic way.]

Sakusa : did u took it?

Kita: dude that look really beautiful. 

Atsumu : yeah I did. It was when, I was running in the forest. Looking to get away from samu!! 

Sakusa : unbelievable '~'

Atsumu : ikr me running from samu ! The hell ...

Sakusa: no you taking a good picture like that.

Kita : yeah .... but still the pic is really good.

Atsumu : sakkunnnnnnnnn! !! I will have you know! !*blowing wind from nose emoji* *pout emoji * 

Sakusa: no I don't know, nor do I want to .-_-.

Atsumu : ........screw you sakkun.[ ○~○]

Atsumu : thanks kita-san. I don't think I will survive more so I gtg cuy both. Bye.

Sakusa: run run run.....

Kita : far far far...

Sakusa : on to the star? ...

Kita : morning to the night 

Sakusa : this don't make sense anymore. 

Kita : yeah . How do they do it in movies? Musical is wired. 

Sakusa : yeah it is.

Sakusa : thank you for talking kita-san. I gtg my family is back cyu. 

Kita: bye bye cyu.

...seen..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	5. #winter is the month of ?

The winter season was coming. atsumu was sure, it's gonna be beautiful, when it snow. He can't wait to make snow angles and hit his brother, with the snowballs! !! 

"Hey samu why is winter so dead yet, so beautiful? " atsumu and osamu was sitting in front of a convince store eating popsicle. 

"No idea tsumu maybe because everything gets cold. when it die?" Osama said nibbling on his popsicle, then taking a bite.

"Ooh..." 

"What is with the philosophies anyway " osamu looked at atsumu in question. 

"It was philosophies! !???" Atsumu asked stunned. 

"Never mind dumbass" samu dismisses his question.

"What!!! come on samu tell me" atsumu whines childishly. 

"No" with that osamu got up. Throwing his ice-cream stick into the trash can . He walk off towards there home, atsumu not far behind him.

Xxx

Kita move around the gym, mop in his hand , cleaning the court. 

"Why do you always voucher to do this Kita? I get that we are first years but you do it every day. Don't you feel exhausted? " aran asked looking at Kita cleaning the floor. As he himself cleanup, the other side. 

"I find it relaxing, routine to clean. " Kita give a small smile as he said this. 

"You are a pretty wired guy. It's for the best, I guess . " aran told Kita and They resume there cleaning. 

Xxx

Sakusa was having a good day. No one touched him. When he got into school. He give good spikes in the practice . He even managed to receive all the balls that came his way .

So why do it has to get ruined. 

"Sakusa-senpai , can we talk for a moment please." A girl about some foot shorter than him. Stopped him in his track. As he was walking out of the school gate.

"Talk. " was all Sakusa said in response. 

"I.. I like you . Will you go out with me?" Yumi said shoving a letter towards Sakusa while blowing. 

"You want to date me?" Sakusa was shocked. 

"Yes?" Yumi said in a nervous voice. 

"Okay" Sakusa said talking the letter. 

"Whattttt. . ... I okay see you tomorrow then senpai! !" Yumi said with a shocked smile. 

The next day , Yumi haruka did keep her promise to to see him. This is his first relationship with someone. who is not in his family. 

Sakusa don't have friends outside of his team or cousin. So he was curious about lots of things. Yeah his cleaning tendency and germphobia can be tired some. but he was positive to try something new. Hopefully she won't run away or do something that will make him hate her.

"Sakusa-senpai, I brought lunch for you . I made it myself. Hope you like it. " Sakusa look at the bento box . Taking it to look inside. 'It look decent enough' he thought. 

"Thank you " Sakusa took a bite . He like it. It wasn't that bad.

.  
.  
.  
.

And that's the start of there long ? Relationship. Sakusa's siblings and cousin try to tease him but it was infertile. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
But one day on one of his practice matches. 

"Sakusa-senpai, who do you talk to in the messages? " Yumi asked as she saw Sakusa message someone with laughter in his eyes.

"My friends " Sakusa said.

"Ooh do they go to a different school?" Yumi asked. 

"Yeah something like that" with that the conversation was over because Sakusa was call to hurry up and stretch. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	6. #love life?

[2:30 pm.]

Atsumu : I think, I have a crush.. ...... please don't hate me. ....

Kita: a crush? 

Sakusa: why u having a crush. Has anything to do with the fact of hating you? 

Kita: he acknowledge that he hate you atsumu. .. wow 

Atsumu: sakkun !!! Kita-san !! You are both being so Dame rude to me. ..

Atsumu : I had a crush on a guy.

Atsumu : never mind......

Kita : and what is the tea?

Sakusa: stereotypes are getting old. We are not homophobes. Tho I do have germphobia ...if we are talking about phobia. 

Atsumu: you are not gonna leave ?

Kita: why would we?

Sakusa: are you leaving because of my phobia? If yes .. wow 

Atsumu : sakusa you asshole. I will not leave you two alone that easily! !

Sakusa: such a shame.

Kita : (｡･∀･)ﾉﾞ

Atsumu : that hurts ! I hope you both trip!

Kita: tell us the drama already atsumu. 

Sakusa: which unfortunate soul has the pleasure of being like by a guy like you?

Atsumu : he is in my science class. We are lab partners. He talk about science a lot but everything he say fly off my head. 'Cuz I'm busy looking at him talking. He is enchanting.

Atsumu : sakkun am I that bad?... *sad face*

Kita: 'enchanting' such a big word. Way to go atsumu. I hope your relationship may blume to its fullest potential. 

Sakusa: the worst. 

Atsumu : thank you Kita-san. :)

Atsumu : sakusa. ... really? :(

Kita : your welcome :)

Sakusa: of course not . But the worst one I can tolerate. So don't push it.

Kita: someone is being considerat. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Atsumu : I never felt so happy and worst. At the same time wow this is wow . 

Atsumu: thank you sakkun! !!:)

Sakusa: Kita-san!!! *bushings face emoji* 

Sakusa: don't push it (ㅎ‸ㅎ)

Atsumu : hehe I got to go now my class is starting. Cyu both later.

Kita: bye bye

Sakusa: later. 

Kita: how is your love life sakusa?

Sakusa: I. .. have a girlfriend. ....I guess. ..

Sakusa : wbu? 

Kita: amazing ,how is she ? 

Kita : my love life is non existing. Considering the last time. I try dating, my granny was almost making arrangements for the wedding. We broke it off. cuz she had to transfer school to a different area. Long distance hardly work if there is no chance of meeting. We thought or so we broke it off.

Sakusa: she is good. I guess she actually is considerate of my phobia. Never pushing. It's kinda nice having someone I guess.

Sakusa : Ooh I see.

Kita: that's nice of her. I hope you two both have good life a head.

Sakusa: thank you Kita-san. 

Kita : so is alright. I gtg now. My class is starting too. Bye bye

Sakusa: later then bye .

...seen...


	7. #please come back....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly i feel horrible posting this chapter on Kita-san birthday. But the good part is ..... its happy birthday to kita shinsuke and myself.   
> .
> 
> .  
> Enjoy.

[02:30 am]

Kita: I'm soooooo sorry I'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorry.... 

Kita: please ...... come........ back please ....don't leave me... please. .

Kita:....... I'm sorry ....

Kita : immmmm sorry. ....

[06:00 am]

Sakusa: Kita-san? Why are u saying sorry for? Are you okay? What happened? 

Atsumu : Kita-san.... please text back 

Sakusa: please Kita-san. 

Kita: I'm sorry for sending this text here it was ...gonna sent to my parents. ..... but wrong chat... I guess apologies. 

Atsumu : don't apologise Kita-san. 

Sakusa : why were you say your parents to not leave? Are they going somewhere? 

Kita:.... there was an accident. ... my parents. ...

Kita : are never coming back.........

Kita : i .... gtg bye.... 

Sakusa: ..... 

Atsumu : Kita-san. ...

....seen...


	8. #talking! !!!!

It was snowing all over the place. Atsumu for the first time in his life. Don't want to play in the snow. It was rather strange. Osamu try so many times and things to bring him to play but nothing worked.

"What the heck is up with you 'tsumu" Osama throw a snow ball at his twin chest....hard...

"Osamu. .. I. ..what do you do when your friends presents die?" Atsumu asked in a haunted whisper. Osamu look unsettled by his brothers words.

He look towards the sky saying. " we let them mourn and help them move on if they need it." 

"If we can't help?then what to do samu?" Atsumu look hopefully to his brother. Osamu pick some snow in his hand then made a ball.

"Then we don't rub salt on there wounds." With that Osamu throw the ball he made on his twins face. Who fall back from the impact of it." I answered your question, now play!!"

Osamu didn't ask. Why his brother was asking this question. He knows his twin will open his mouth on his own sooner or later. For now he wait.

"Why you!!" Atsumu finally done with his trace, gets up, picking up snow in his hand and run behind his twin. To hit him.

Xxx

"Hello is this kita-san?" Sakusa was nervous. He was blunt and straightforward. Kita's text made him feel something. Which he can't really tell as to what. It made him feel hollow and helpless. Which are the few words, he would like to put to describe it as. He don't want to feel this . It feels weird. So he decided to call kita. Maybe that can make this feeling go away.

"Yes, who's calling?" A soft monotonous voice came from the speaker of sakusa's phone.

"I'm Sakusa , kita-san." His nervousness was killing him.....hard...

"Sakusa? Why are you calling me?" Kita was confused. He honestly don't want to talk to anyone. His granny was sleeping. He was going to too. Its almost 9 :30 pm. An hour late then his usual sleeping time. He knows this is not like him. He can't help it though. He was trying his hardest to keep his scheduled together. He keeps losing in between but for his granny he held on . He would do anything for her.

"I ..what are you doing kita-san?!" Sakusa was not really good with words. panicked was visible in his voice, as he said that. He don't know why, even was he calling kita. He do know, he can't do shit to make kita feel like before. He wants to try though. He and 'the-shity-twin-guy' (Atsumu ) were one of his first friend outside of his family. 

"I'm preparing, to go to sleep."

"I was worried about you. Since the last chat. We had. " Sakusa want to dig a hole and die. This is so awkward. He feels so embarrassed for no reason. 'I'm never talking about feeling again ' he thought.

"I.... I'm touched that you care sakusa. I just need some space. That's all, don't worry." Kita try to reassured Sakusa and himself with that statement. It look like it was working for the most part.

"Okay,I am hear if you want to talk." Sakusa said as sincerely as he can, without any doubt in his voice. 

"Thank you sakusa. " kita was touched by sakusa's words. A drop of tear slide down his eyes. " I'm truly fine. Its just hard sometimes. I just -" his voice broke as he was full on bawling his eyes out. He sit on the floor of his living room. His legs shake too much to hold his weight.

"Hmm" Sakusa 'hmm' to let his presence be know but he didn't say anything. 

After all the tears dry up. Kita feel relaxed, as he hadn't been in days. Finnish with crying. He got his handkerchief, To wipe his face and blow his nose. 

"I think Atsumu's is gonna be jealous and throw a tantrum. When he finds out we talk to each other, but not with him." Kita says smiling a little. 

"I almost forgot about him. But nice idea i will tell him as soon-" Sakusa stop mid sentence. 

"-no wait -" he paused then continued. 

"-i think we should keep it a secret. As a future blackmail." He sounds almost evil with that sentence. 

"What are you planning Sakusa? " kita sweat dropped.

"Nothing kita-san. I hope you are feeling better now. Call me if you need to talk. " sakusa says without a hint of his thoughts showing on the question asked.

"Now that sounds suspicious. Don't do anything that will hurt you both Sakusa." Kita warned him.

"I will keep that in mind kita-san. " Sakusa says seriously.

"Okay, good night sakusa " kita says as good bye.

"Good night kita-san" sakusa followed. with that they both cut the call together.

Xxx


	9. #New year resolution?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: Atsumu/osamu - means osamu is messing in atsumu's phone]

Atsumu: sakkunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnñnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Atsumu:kita-sannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Atsumu:HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kita:hello atsumu

Kita: happy new year to you both.

Sakusa: happy new year kita-san.

Sakusa: atsumu, its mid night go to sleep and let me sleep too. you asshole!!

Atsumu: thanku kitasannnnnnn!!!!

Atsumu: soooooooo meannnnnn sakkunnnnnnnnnnnnn

Kita: r u drunk?

Sakusa: you deserve it!!

Atsumu: maybeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!?????

Kita: -_-

Sakusa: -_-

Atsumu: boooooooooooo wereeeeeee issssss yourrrrrrr newwwww yearrrrre sprittttt? ?????,,,

Kita: sleeping, as you should be too.

Sakusa: dead, so should i be. But that's not happening.(－‸ლ)

Atsumu: sleepingggggggg is for thheeee deaddddddd buwahahaha! !!!!!!!

Kita: ....... that's creative. ...............

Sakusa: more like stupid.

Atsumu: iiiiii willllllll haveeeeee youuuuuu knowwwwwww!!!!!!I'm a deeeelighttttttttt!!!!!

Atsumu: anywayyyyyyyy whattttt is yourrrrr resolutionnnnnnnnn thisssss yearrrrr

Sakusa: to block you.

Kita : make my granny proud.

Atsumu : I'm toooooooo goooooooddddd toooooo blockkkkkkk sakkunnnnnnnn

Sakusa: watch me!

Atsumu : yoooooooooou diddddddddddn't meeeeeeaaaaan thhhhhhhhhat!!!!Σ(*ﾟдﾟﾉ)ﾉ

Sakusa:*middle finger emoji*

Atsumu: sakkunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn :(((((((((((

Atsumu: thaaaaaat's a reeeeeallyyyyyyy gooooooooooodddddd resolutionnnnnnnnn kitasannnnnnn 

Atsumu: i waaaassssanttttt toooooo beeee thhhhhe bestttttttytyy setterrrrrrrrrrrrrr! !!!!!!!!!!

Kita : best of luck atsumu.

Sakusa: goo.......d................ lu....ck........ . ..................ig.......

Atsumu/osamu : this is his twin. Atsumu passed out, he will talk to you both later.

Atsumu/osamu : that's to say , who are you two? Do i know you from school? Or somewhere else? Did atsumu force you to give your numbers? 

Kita: ooh , hope he is okay and feel better in the morning. 

Kita: I'm kita, no i don't think either of us, know each other, face to face. No atsumu didn't force us for our numbers. It was an accident on his part, Or so he told us. 

Sakusa: I'm sakusa, same as what kita-san said. That twin of yours is a piece of work. 

Atsumu/osamu: i understand. Cyu i have to put him to bed. Its late, we have school tomorrow morning. 

Atsumu/osamu :[image attached - only atsumu's lower face was visible, as he sleep on the floor. Drooling and holding a teddy. (Its his first stuff toy. He won it in a festival.) ]

Atsumu/osamu: later bye bye hehehe!! :)

Kita: that's kinda cute.

Sakusa: and disgusting, that drool ew.

Kita: but still...

Sakusa: yeah... (you don't see me say that)

Kita:of course, good night sakusa.:)

Sakusa: good night kita-san. :)  
.  
.

...Seen...  
.


	10. #It's blonde!!!!

[6:35 pm]

Atsumu: guessss what?

Kita: what?

Sakusa: nooooooo not now...

Sakusa : go away! !!

Kita: mood.....

Atsumu : the hell sakkun??

Atsumu : kita-san, i dyed my hair blonde!!!!! Made samu dyed his to gray! ! 

Atsumu: now people won't mistake me for him!!!;)

Sakusa: ewwwww. i hope it look as bad, as it sounds like.

Atsumu: you don't even know how it looks on me sakkun!!!

Kita: that's a really good idea. Congratulations? 

Atsumu: thank you kita-san! !!!

Sakusa: and i don't want to know either way. Bye kita-san. 

Atsumu: now that's rude of you to say sakkun!!!

Kita: sakusa that's is little too much. 

Atsumu : yesssss kita-sannnnnnnnnn 

Sakusa:apologies kita-san.

Kita: -_- 

Atsumu: -_- sakkun.... 

Sakusa:.......

[9:30 pm]

Atsumu: hey yoooooooo!!!!!

Atsumu: I'm Osamu !!!! Before my jerk of a brother returns. Tell me the tea!!!

Sakusa: we should be the one asking on that. 

Kita: hello osamu .

Atsumu/osamu : so i was thinking, our breaks are coming after the exams. I purposes the idea of meeting! !!!! 

Atsumu/osamu: that dumbass brother of mine won't say cuz he is an idiot. who think you two are gonna stop talking to him once you all meet. 

Atsumu/osamu: his concerns are understandable considering his prosonality in general. But you didn't hear me say that . So meeting of getting together! ! How is that?

Kita: ooh ...

Sakusa: meeting. ..... do i have to travel in train ?

Kita: we can go to Tokyo instead. If its alright with the twins?

Atsumu /osamu: it's okay we always want to go to Tokyo for having fun!!!

Kita: it's settled then.

Sakusa: I'm choosing the locations! 

Atsumu/osamu: alright so.fjnkjklm

Atsumu : what location what are you talking about? 

Sakusa : you are back again. .....

Kita : we are gonna meet in Tokyo! ! 

Atsumu : whattttttttttttttttt?

Sakusa: i can't take this. Bye kita-san, osamu.

Kita: bye

Atsumu : ............ 凸(–_– #)

....Seen....


	11. #Casual meeting.

It's been half a year since atsumu started talking to two strangers. Who has been, Making there place right at home with him. Even if it's just for a little bit. after a long weeks related to exams. Where atsumu swear the paper are EVIL!!! 

"they wanna eat me!!'samu." Atsumu terrified out of his mind, sleep deprived, holding his teddy close said looking at the low table containing books and other items. The twins were studying for there last exam. Well osamu was, until his brother shouted that.

Osamu who was tired and so done with his twin. just throw a book in atsumu's face."if you don't wanna pass tomorrow and go to Tokyo. Keep screaming that. Cuz if you fail, you have to be here for the retake exam on weekend." That seem to be it. Osamu return to his books while atsumu did the same. 

Xxx

He and osamu had planned to meet them this weekend. Which was actually there first time going alone in train. They were exited to go out to a new place.

"Hey tsumu! Look" Osamu pointed a stared at the shop of flowers. They were suppose too meet the other two.

As they got into the shop a bell ring above them. 

"Welcome." A tall girl greeted them with a smile.

"Hello, do you know a guy name sakusa?I'm Osamu and this is-" Osamu stopped talking when someone walk out from the back room. 

" Atsumu, right?" The guy with curly hair and a mask on his face finished. What Samu was gonna say. 

"Yeah" the twins said at the same time .

" I'm sakusa kiyoomi. That's my older sister Sakusa Sakura. I'm the one you were texting." He introduced himself as well as reviled his full name. Atsumu smiled at that and the first thing out of his mouth was.

"Ne' sakkun!!! I'm miya Atsumu . I shall call you Omi-kun as well from now on!!!!!" Atsumu declared. A anger mark appeared on kiyoomi's forehead.

"Shut up, miya." 

"You have friends ? That's wonderful kiyoomi. Nice to meet you all." His sister said causally in an easy manner with a big smile. Just then the shop door opened again.

A guy with white hair with back tips walked in. Looking around he guess that he was on the right place cuz certainly twins are heard to mistake for.

"I'm kita shinsuke. Nice to meet you all." With that all the people were gathered.

Xxx

"Kita-sannnnnnnnnn!!!! Let's gooooooooo to the desert eating contest place!!!" Osamu was holding on to left arm of kita while saying that. Atsumu on the other hand. 

"Nooooooooo you pig samu. Kita-sannnnnnnnnn let's go to the skytree! !!!" Atsumu was holding on to kita's right hand and both twins were pulling on his arms. It's a wonder they didn't Came right off. 

Sakusa was casually avoiding the three of them standing on the side walking as far as he possibly can without losing sight of them.

"I think we should let sakusa decided were to go. since he knows about Tokyo more they any of us. And please stop pulling on my arms." The grip on his arms losen as the twin look to sakusa. Kita pull his arms out of the twin's grip before they decided to pull again.

"There is a restaurant in the tower. But I have never been there before." Sakusa says which seems to end there argument. They all walked to the Tower.

Xxx

"Woooooooooooooo" the twins says together looking out the glass windows of the tower. 

Kita stud on the side with sakusa. 

"Do you think they are ever gonna stop that?" Sakusa stated in his blunt fashion.

"Honestly? I don't think so." Kita says back to sakusa.

It was a weekend so the crowd was big. Sakusa hate it here. Why did he decided to come today? He wondered and questioned himself not for the first time.

"Sakkun!!Kita-san!!! Look the streets. People looks so small! !!" Atsumu point below holding the railings. If it wasn't for the window. Sakusa think atsumu would be on the other side of the railing. Or perhaps he would on the other side regardless. That last though was thought in disbelief. As he watch the twins actually, going on head with crossing the railing. But before they can kita give them a cold disappointed look, both of them stopped and apologised. 

Sakusa is done here. He thought as he move to a least crowded area to stand in.

Xxx

"Hey its mine!!" Atsumu wails as osamu took his ice cream. 

Osamu who was eating his ice cream in peace, but was made to drop it. As his brother decided to bump into him.

"Die scrub!" Samu say eating the ice cream of his brother as fast as he can. Without any sympathy for his twin.

Kita and sakusa didn't even spare them a glance and keep eating there ice cream. By now they have gotten use to the twins fighting at every turn. All of them were in a park after getting out of the skytree. They did went to eat on the restaurant in there. But the place is to expansive for kids in middle and high school to afford. They decided to eat ice cream instead.

The day was slowly coming to an end. Kita look at the settings sun. This is really fun he thought.

"Thank you all for today. It was a really wonderful day today. I had fun." Kita says while smile looking towards other three people's, he had spend the day with. All of them smile back even sakusa. It wasn't visible because of the mask. 

"Your welcome Kita-sannnnnnnnnn! !!!" The twin said together with big, full Teeth smiles.

"Thank you as well Kita-san" sakusa says back as well. They all laugh and look at the sunset. It was a good day all in all.

Xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]
> 
> If it wasn't obvious enough author don't go out Much and obviously have never been to Japan. I did google search for this fic(shocking😲 ikr). On the skytree but no amount of searching is the real thing. So, Don't base your opinions on skytree according to this fiction. Thank you for reading.


	12. #guess what?

[6:45 pm]

Atsumu: sakkunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!

Sakusa: r u drunk again? 

Atsumu : nope but guess what happened today.!

Kita : nothing that exciting as he is trying to make it look like sakusa. 

Atsumu: bummer! ! It was really exciting! !!!!

Sakusa : just say it will you.

Atsumu: me and kita-san are in the same school & volleyball club!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakusa: ...... RIP .... kita-san ....I will remember you.

Kita: .•['_']••••

Atsumu: ha-ha-ha--- you r not funny sakusa 

Sakusa: I wasn't trying to be miya.

Kita: cold....

Atsumu: blunt asshole.

Sakusa:......... 

....seen....


	13. #unsent words ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * {!} Means the message was deleted after it was sent.
> 
> * seen - because the others can see sakusa sent a message. But not the content cuz he delete it.

[8:30 pm]

Sakusa : hey...... {!}

Sakusa : kita-san? ....{!}

Sakusa : miya.............{!}

Sakusa : nvm. ...{!}

Kita:sakusa? 

Atsumu: omi-kun..?

Sakusa: it's nothing.. just wrong chat. . That's all.

Kita: you got me worried there. Is everything okay?

Atsumu : then why delete the message? ...

Sakusa: it's okay Kita-san, everything is fine.

Sakusa: none of your Business miya...

Kita: if you say so..

Atsumu : harsh. . Omi-kun. ..… (҂ `з´ )

Sakusa: I gtg bye bye.

Kita : bye..

Atsumu :he ignored me, ...he didn't even. . Insulted me...(￣ε(#￣)

Kita : that's the bigger insult Atsumu. 

Atsumu: now you're picking on me too? Kita-sannnnn how could'j you!!!(⑉⊙ȏ⊙)

Kita: how could I not???....¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Atsumu : \\(༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ)/

Kita: I gtg too , my granny is calling me.bye bye ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ 

Atsumu :💔 *brokenheart*

Atsumu : bye... (一 。一)  
_...seen...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me doing double update 😧😂😂


	14. #life is suffering & Onigiri

The afternoon sun shine bright in the sky. Sakusa and Yumi were walk in the park. Children running around playing tag not far away. It's a windy day with heat as partner. 

"Sakusa-san, I love you." Yumi says, the wind blow her hair and skirt. Sakusa was too shock for words. After a while he got this soft look in his eyes. Pulling his mask down, he smiled with his eyes closed.

"Thank you." Was the last thing he said to her. Then pulling his mask up, they walk out the park hand in hand.

Then all hell let lose. Sakusa's breath got stolen. The siren was sounded. The blood streaming out slipping all over the road. Sakusa can't breath, He pass out.

Xxx

Komori look at his cousins sleeping form on the hospital bed. The doctor says sakusa is fine, just pass out from shock of the accident. Yumi on the other hand.

Sakusa's eyes open slowly. He looks planner then usual. 

"Komori, what happened? " sakusa asked as he try to sit up.

"You got into an accident, a truck - who's break failed- Hit you and Yumi, you have minor injuries, a concussions at best.Nothing major, Yumi though...." Komori pushed as if in pain. 

"......?" 

"Yumi was in the ER , but they couldn't save her. I'm sorry sakusa. She is dead." Komori says with wobbly voice and tears in his eyes. 

"Please leave" sakusa says with all the courage he could master up. Komori left him alone. Closing the door. Soft slobs echo from the inside the close doors.

Xxx

'Toady is osamu's day! Toady his twin can't stop him!! Toady no one will get in his way !! Today-' osamu's though got cut off.

" what's with that hard thoughtful look on your face? You're gonna break your single brain cell, that's already in cracks, dew to overworking itself, between you & your twin. You Dumbass!!" Rintaro says looking at his phone. He and osamu were walking back home. Atsumu was sick that day. Osamu wanna try this one shop _for agesss._

'But 'tsumu won't go with him!! Usually he even prefer to eat alone. Then with that shity ass, but as they have this special offer -for pair challengers- with an all you can eat, if you win for fucking free. ' osamu giggles. 'Now I can go with suna instead'

"Sunaaaa!!! Let's go!!!!" Osamu says taking a hold of suna's unoccupied hand. Suna who wasn't expecting to pull, struggles to stay in balance. 

"What the heck osamuuuu? ??" Rintaro says panting from running, he was already exhausted from training give him a break would you! ! 

"Sushhhhh" osamu says looking towards the restaurant shop in 'Gwaaaaa' fascinated eyes, they were sparkling in wonder.

"......" 

"You listen to me???" Said osamu in wonder.

"Get to the point miya! Why did you drag me here?" Said suna.

"Well I wanna try this shop _forrrr agessss_ , and there pair challenges. But 'tsumu won't come saying , too much food get between his training. That _asshole_ is just not coming here cuz his so called crush works here. Or so I have heard! !" Osamu says furiously.

"Why would you think that, I'm the better option for this challenges?didn't you know, I'm not interested in this stuff!" Suna says rather bluntly.

"Well you are interested in me.. and I really wanna come here with you as well!!!" Osamu's face was red as he shake his hands in front of him, panicking then putting them on his face to hide his blush.

"I.. ... you knew?... how?" Suna's ear were red as well asking that.

"I knew cuz I like you too!!" Osamu says peeking from in-between his hands on his face. 

"Ooh...you do?" Suna was shocked. 

"Yehhh" says osamu.

"... "

"..."

"...."

"This is getting awkward. Let's go in! It's a date!!!" Osamu says taking suna's hand again. Suna's blush travel down to his face and neck. 

"Yeah okay.." at last Rintaro says with a little smile on his face.

Xxx

"Are those Onigiri? ??" A sick tsumu says from his bed- couch really, he was watch TV- looking at osamu. 

"Yehhh , I won't share" osamu says moving towards the kitchen.

"But I'm sick! !!" Atsumu whines like always. 

"Then suffer " came osamu's harsh - blunt knife- of a reply. 

-after separating his fill on a plate-

"Here,not a single word 'tsumu or I will take them back!! " osamu give the rest of the Onigiri he brought to atsumu.

"Noo. " atsumu says taking the Onigiri and eating them with joy.

Xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a writer block.... give me a some inspiration ....😢


	15. #a date?

[Sakusa's dm to kita]

[12:30am.]

Sakusa: are you awake? 

Kita: not really, i think I'm half asleep.

Sakusa : pff okay.

Kita : so what's up? This is the first time you dm me.

Sakusa: i- would you go on a date with me?

Kita: *shocked emoji* 😲 Say what?

Sakusa: date me.

Kita: don't you have a gf?

Sakusa: not anymore.

Kita: oh

Kita: why do you want to date me all of a sudden? 😅*sweat drop emoji*

Sakusa: because i like you?

Kita: don't bullshit me sakusa.w(ﾟДﾟ)w

Kita: what is this actually about? You can be blunt, but impulsive is not you. As far as i have seen this half a year. If you actually like me _like_ > that , you would have said that first, then to ask for a date.

Sakusa: .... fine... you are right.. i want someone to talk to that's not family.

Sakusa: a date seems like a good idea.

Kita: i see.

Kita : should i ask why atsumu is not here.

Sakusa: i ... does he have to be?

Kita: i suppose not?

Sakusa: i trust him as far as i can throw him. Which is not very far.

Kita: he is not that bad.

Sakusa: kita-san, you r right but i will never admit that. 

Kita: pettyヽ(^o^)丿

Sakusa: so we can go on a date?

Kita: can atsumu come too?

Sakusa: ......

Sakusa: why r u turning this into a love triangle? (~_~メ)

Kita: it was one, since the beginning sakusa.ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ 

Sakusa: i don't like him.

Kita: but i like you both.

Sakusa: did you just confessed to me?

Kita: did i typed the spilling wrong? 

Sakusa: did you mean it?

Kita: yes

Sakusa: let me think. 

[2:30 am]

Sakusa: I'm done.

Kita: atsumu? 

Sakusa: yes, lets go on a date. 

Kita: thank you.

[The group chat ~ kita, sakkun,tsumu]

[03:35 am]

Sakusa : are you awake? 

Kita : atsumu

Atsumu: (〃ー〃) yesssss! !

Sakusa: i.......go on a date with us?

Atsumu:both of u?(^-^ ?)

Kita: yes. you don't want to ?

Atsumu :didn't you have a gf? ƪ(^ﻬ^)ʃ

Sakusa: not anymore, so will you?

Atsumu: ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚ of course I do, I will go.

Kita: what about your crush atsumu. That science guy?

Atsumu : that ship has crashed & burn. He already had a gf.

Kita: good for us.( ＾◡＾)

Kita: so sakusa, would you tell us what is this suddenly about? 

Sakusa: maybe....

Kita: why u wanna date us?

Atsumu: there is a motive? ....ƪ(^ﻬ^)ʃ

Sakusa: because I like you Kita-san. And atsumu was just there being any eyesore, I couldn't ignore. Cuz you said you wanted to date us both, i don't mind it i guess.

Atsumu: rude!Σ(*ﾟдﾟﾉ)ﾉ

Atsumu : that's omi-kun!!!! So you do like me?

Atsumu :kita-san you like me? Or am i dreaming this???

Kita : yes atsumu i like u and sakusa.

Kita: ....... other then that...

Sakusa: because we should date cuz I like you Kita-san! And atsumu. . Is... unfortunately hard to forget. Also you ask for him to join. How can i say no?

Atsumu: so you don't want to date me sakusa?

Atsumu: ... why am I feeling like this a joke? R u joking sakusa.(=_=×)

Kita: you are avoiding the main point. What happened?

Sakusa: no, I'm serious. Yes i don't mind dating you.

Sakusa: nothing, I just want to date the peoples I like

Kita: i want to date you atsumu.

Atsumu: kita-sannnn ❤ *red heart*

Sakusa: ...... i don't mind dating you atsumu.

Atsumu: sounds like you did rather not.(ｏ・_・)ノ

Sakusa: cuz i did rather not.(ｏ・_・)ノ

Kita: ...... you said you want to...(￣ε(#￣)

Sakusa: i though you won't date me if i didn't said yes to bring atsumu to.

Kita : i see...... then you won't date atsumu? (꒪ ⌓ ꒪)

Atsumu : i don't want to date this jerk either (一 。一)

Kita: .... i want to date you both.

Sakusa: okay

Atsumu: OK 

Atsumu: you like me omi-kun?   
(^o^)

Sakusa:(︶｡︶✽) i guess...

Atsumu: *shock pikachew face* 

Kita: right.....(ｏ・_・)ノ

Sakusa: (^０^)ノ

Kita:.........>_>

Sakusa : I gtg bye bye 

Kita : wait a sec, we don't have any holiday this whole month. And we are going to inter high competition. I'm gonna be busy as a stand in manager for the team. While atsumu will be playing.

Atsumu: setter (/◕ヮ◕)/

Sakusa: we can go after your team and mine are done with our matches.

Sakusa: I will wait for you two.

Atsumu: he is serious. He said 'you two' (⑉⊙ȏ⊙)

Kita: fine but if it gets late. Move it to the different day.

Sakusa: okay.

_...seen..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]
> 
> By this point i lost it alllllll , let's scream 'let it go' frozen. ........😳😭
> 
> This chapter is terrible. But i don't know what to do anymore. I have been trying to make sense. ... but all my senses are kind of a lost case in thisssssss... so .... don't mind this rent out ...
> 
> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


	16. #The disaster we call dating.

-day one of inter high-

Kita look at his team progressing through out there match without any complications. Atsumu seems to be, relatively in his best form today. He hope everything goes well. 

Ever since kita got into his first relationship. He thought he could do this and he did it to his best capacity. In the end like everything else it ended. He was sad, 'it's was reasonable to be so.' He thought then. 

Even if win or lose are by product of his efforts, somethings are too out of control. Such as emotions, he had liked lots of people. Don't know if he can put them in a category of how he like them. Love has been just a way to say 'yes I like being with you.' 

So far in his life, he never had this blind-love, unless it's his love for his grandma. Whenever he sees and hear stories from other, on how they fell in love. He wondered, if one day he would too. 

Meeting Miya atsumu was not in his agenda. Liking him was just as much of a surprise. But in the end, the point is, he hadn't done a thing to be disliked by kita. 

Sakusa kiyoomi on the other hand was a surprise he got with atsumu. Yeah people says kita has a face of a robot with emotions same as one, they are in fact wrong. Since they meet, he can't put them off his mind. While it's a fact that he liked sakusa. 

Atsumu is hard to not to look at, his whole presence scream 'look at me'. Even with osamu, atsumu has this 'here I'm an idiot, you have to love me.' And so here he is wishing, this date is not a joke.

'I doubted it' he fished his thoughts at last.

Xxx

Atsumu was surprised by sakusa's request for a date. So much, he jumped and almost throwers his phone out the window. But thankfully he control himself, this is new considering -he might have a crush on kita-san(really who doesn't)- he never really thought of sakusa that way. Unless you count that one dream he had after their Tokyo meeting. 

It was probably hormones, definitely hormones! ! Not because sakusa actually looked so cute- without his mask, eating ice-cream- he couldn't looked away. which was the reason he bump into 'samu making him drop his ice-cream.

He hugs his teddy tighter. But he does wonder.... why does Sakusa wanna date? He didn't say he like us. And kita-san didn't even believe him when he confess. This is all giving him a headache. He throws his face on a pillow and screamed. Which continued until Osamu kick him in the butt saying loudly.

"Shut the hell up !!!"

Xxx

Grief hit people hard, and sakusa was no expectation to it. It stared slow, then in no time spread like a wild fire, burning away at everything good.

Sakusa's idea of wanting to date, is a way for him move on from the incident. He doesn't know if he can look at other girl after that. So his best bet is his friends, at least he hope they rejecte him gently. Yeah his reason for want to date them is terribly weird. But anything to get this sense of doom out of his system. He can't ('mope' says komori) mourn forever. 

That's is to say, is his idea a good one? Nope, do he care? Nope. 

"Sakusa? Hello? Omi-kunnn? Anyone in there! !" Atsumu's voice broke through sakusa's trace. He ,Atsumu and kita-san where walking around the empty -as empty as, it can be in Tokyo- not by much road. 

"A-ha.." was the only thing sakusa says. Which is to say, nothing at all.

"Okay I have had enough. What is up sakusa?" Said kita. They all stop walking.

"Nothing" said sakusa.

"Kita-san, finally I'm not the only one.."said atsumu childishly slamming his foot down.

"What're you talking about? " said kita and sakusa together.

"Oh come on you two!!" Said atsumu stump, but the other two ignored him. Kita in favour of getting to the main conversation. Sakusa because he has no idea what to say to atsumu.

"Sakusa, you been quite since we started walking. Hell you haven't said much even before that. Do you really want to be here or not?" kita frustratingly asked.

"I....... " started sakusa.

"Omi-kun........." said atsumu.

"No, Atsumu let him talk." Said kita.

"But kita-san...." protested atsumu.

"Yumi died......." said sakusa.

"Yumi?...." asked Kita.

"Who?" Asked Atsumu.

"My girlfriend. ...." says sakusa almost in a whisper.

"Ooh..." both kita and atsumu say together.

"What does that've anything to do with you wanting to date us?" Kita questioned.

"...... nothing. .... it's been some months since the incident. I want to do something new, to have a new start. My cousin suggested dating, Although my dating option are limited due to not having any interests outside of volleyball.-" sakusa paused to take a breath.

"-Then I thought of you two, which doesn't sound that bad. Even if I have this occasional feeling- 'I wanna throw Miya into traffic. But I won't cuz jail is unhygienic'- of homicide. Also my desire of not want to be touched unless I'm ready -which take lots of time & effort to trust.- I don't like to be touched. It's a turn off for many. I don't know if you will aspect me. Or not, I just want to give this a chance and I don't mind if Miya wanna back off. Though I wasn't lying when I said he is hard to ignore."

"Why am I always getting roasted and questioned? Am I that untrustworthy? " atsumu questioning his life is becoming a thing with other two's oproxmity to him. 

Other two ignored him, on basic principle of not having the energy to explain.

"You.... are you sure?" Kita-san ask at last to be sure. 

"Yes." It was said with as sincerity as kiyoomi could master up in that moment.

"Then I have one question" said kita.

"What's it?" Said sakusa.

"Would you Be our boyfriend?"says kita the silence befalls the group for a long while as they all gather their thoughts.

"I-ok.."mumbles sakusa at the end.

Kita smile. Atsumu on the other hand not so much. He has conflicting feeling about this whole thing. Like was he even suppose to be there when both of his date are ignoring him?  
Xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second last perwritten chapter. ..bye bye ..


	17. #side story 1=> somewhere is time.

-after time skip in canon and somewhere in this story-

It was good to say Osamu and his brother, didn't get along on stupidest of situations. They love each other, as any normal siblings do -by insulting, kicking and hitting, each other constantly, in every situation they are possibly involved in.- but this situation is a little different.

"What do you mean you want to learn cooking? " Osamu's first thought were 'where is my brother?' And after hearing his twin reasons. 

"I want to surprise them! They're always the one planing all our dates. Now that I'm an adult -

"questionable" Osamu says and 'Tsumu ignored him.

\- with my own income. I want to set up a date for them too. But fancy shit don't go well , what's with Sakusa's refusal to eat anything made from place and people, he don't know if it's clean. Also Shin is a traditional guy can't bring him to fancy restaurant alone. I want to do this together with both of them." Atsumu almost begged. If asked , he will denied it to the end of the world.

'I never thought him to be considered' 'Samu though, and thus began there adventure into cooking food. Which was...

-the next day-

In short, a disaster. 

Smoke fly off a pan, while a Beep goes off on the oven. The rice Beep is not far behind. Atsumu in the middle of this all, looking like all the food has came out to play wrestling with him. on the kitchen counter.

Osamu face palmed, this is going way out hand by this point. He sign for the hundredth time today. Oh don't worry for all its worth, he had put suna into recording and clicking pic on the side, for future blackmail. 

"Tell me why can't I just make your dinner for you ?" Says Osamu in his point-of-the-matter voice.

"Because I wanna be romantic! And kiyoomi say I would burn the kitchen before I can make a Romantic dinner! Shin won't even comfort me on that matter." Atsumu moped. 

"They aren't wrong 'Tsumu" 'Samu says gleefully titling his head side way in a surging manner.

"Samuuuuuuu" Atsumu whines then slaked his shoulder down in a defeated look.

For Osamu, seeing his brother this defeated is new, a guy who play competitive volleyball for a career, looking rather slump with no hope is weird. but it being his nerssesstic of a brother is just plain impossibility. Osamu had never imagine it could happen. This is unacceptable. 

Osamu decided he will teach his dumb of twin cooking. Even if it's the last thing he do. 

-two days later-

A dinning table lead out -with as much good Japanese food as it possibly can stand- in front of 'Samu and 'Tsumu. 

Of course there were lots of different filling Feld onigiris there as well. It wouldn't be Osamu, if he didn't put his 'first love in food' on a table, full of the food made by his assistance. 

'all done well, end well' Osamu though. 

After some Other thoughts later....

" Never again" Osamu says while trying to make his poor soul stay in his body.

"Osamu I did it!!!!!! Osamu we did itttttt!!!! We-" as Atsumu was saying this, he passed out. The two nights of sleeplessness catching up to him. 

Osamu had told the idiot to sleep but he insisted on overworking himself for the past two nights. It's a miracle he hasn't burn the house down. 'Good for me I guess' Osamu though in relief. He did prefer not to wake up to being burn down.

"But I didn't know you would faint instead. You idiot!!" 'Samu shouted, rintaro who record this whole ordeal in self inflicted silence. Move to support Atsumu's weight on his boyfriend's shoulder. 

"So much for a romantic dinner date! " Suna says for the first time since this whole thing started. " this is gonna turn into a hospital calling."

"Nnha .. just let him lay down and sleep it off. This aren't the first time he passed out from over exhausting himself."

"This is a regular occasion? ?" Suna rise a brow. His voice somewhat resonating his shock. " somehow I feel like this is not even the worst idea you had done together."

"You might be right, rin" 'Samu smile. Suna shocked his head, he is not gonna argue on this matter.

Xxx   
As a door opened, hallway lights shined into the dark apartment.

" Atsumu?" Two male fingers walking in hesitantly dew to it being dark.

"In here" a voice calls out in the dark. Then a candle is lightened. "I was waiting for you both."

Atsumu miya has his far share of good ideas turn into disasters but today. 'I'm gonna make this a really good 8 year anniversary' he thought and smile. Osamu was kind enough to keep all the food they made into the fridge for the dinner time. Now it's show time.

"Did you kill someone? If so, did you clean the place up ? I did rather not eat with a dead body." Kiyoomi says as kita turn on the lights. 

"I didn't kill anyone omi-kun!" 

"I doubt it, anyway what's up with the candles." Shinsuke joined in on the tease much to atsumu's horror.

"You both are horrible." Atsumu grumbles.

"You love us." Kiyoomi says while shinsuke smile and look around to the dinner table. 

" i- ..." atsumu was left speechless.

" that's lots of food you got here 'tsumu . What's the occasion? " shinsuke asked looking at the food. He took his seat. The table was round so no head seat or things like that. 

"Today is our 8th year anniversary, I wanna do something special." Atsumu mumbles with a red bush decorating his whole face. Both of his boyfriends look at him with a found look and a smile. Kiyoomi took atsumu's pinky with his pinky finger and walked him to the table." So I made this!!"

"Alone? " both of atsumu's boyfriend look suspiciously at the food.

"Samu helped." atsumu admit with some resistance.

"Thank God. " sakusa's says.

"Omi-kun so rude i-" atsumu got cut off by shinsuke.

"Then we shall eat, thank you for doing this for us atsumu." Shinsuke says and kiss atsumu's left check, while Kiyoomi lower his face mask to kiss on atsumu's right check. They all smile and laugh though out dinner.

So all in all , it was a good dinner date. Atsumu is so happy. But.... Osamu ruined his next weekend.

-a week after the dinner date.-

[Group chat with miya osamu, kita shinsuke, sakusa kiyoomi , miya atsumu]

[5:50 pm]

Osamu: look what I got here.

Osamu: [atsumu's fainted body, with osamu holding a piece sigh in the background]

Osamu: my brother almost dies cooking. But unfortunately, he survived, such a shame. 

Osamu: I was looking forward to being an only child.

Kita: Atsumu is that true?

Sakusa: ..... you idiot. .

Atsumu : WTF samu you snitch. I told you not to tell them.

Osamu: I'm doing this for your own good be grateful you brat.

Atsumu: we are literally the same age down to the day. You old shit !!

Osamu : can't hear you loser, see you later.

Miya Osamu left the chat.

Atsumu: Samu you bastred! ! Come back.

Miya Atsumu add Miya Osamu to the chat.

Osamu: don't wanna, bye bye loser.

Miya Osamu left the chat.

Atsumu: I can explain.

Kita: then explain.

Sakusa: I'm gonna go get the popcorn.

Sakusa : now explain.

Atsumu: I just didn't sleep well for two nights and fainted that's all. No need to worry.

Kita: he says 'that's all'

Sakusa: with 'no need to worry'

Kita: why didn't you sleep well?

Sakusa: ..... ..

Atsumu : I was maybe learning to cook for you both. So I pulled an all nighters for 2 days... ...

Sakusa: two days....

Kita: two days....

Atsumu : yeah two days...

Kita : if you did anything like that again. We're never letting you out of our sight.

Sakusa: we can always keep him in our room.

Kita : yeah he did be our baby.

Sakusa : kinky 

Atsumu: i- 

Atsumu : I will behave. But can we get on to the that lock in the bedroom part? .

Kita: oh so he wants to be locked up.

Sakusa: wanna get tied up to?

Atsumu: i-.... ....

Sakusa:.... was that too much?

Kita: atsumu? 

Atsumu: will you come to my room already.

Sakusa : on the way.

Kita: give me a sec I might get late a bit. Traffic is hell. 

Sakusa: r u texting while driving? 

Atsumu : the hell shinsuke.

Kita: of course not, I'm on a bus to atsumu's place.

Atsumu: you were coming here anyway? 

Kita: yeah I miss you both.

Sakusa: I'm walking there let's meet up on the way.

Kita: sure.

Atsumu: I miss you both so much.

Sakusa: miss you too

Kita: Yeah ❤

..seen..

Xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]
> 
> We all gonna pretend they don't live that far away from each other.... I'm not good with locations... or we can pretend they all live together idk on that matter yet.


	18. #The night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continued where we left of....

[12:30 am]

Atsumu : I can't sleeeeeeeppppppppppp.

Sakusa : but I can !! So shut it!!!

Kita: it's late , why you up?

Atsumu: I can't sleep kitaaaaaaaaaaa-sannnnnnn

Sakusa: ..... I'm leaving....

Kita: Shinsuke.

Atsumu: ??

Sakusa: ?

Kita: you're my boyfriends, aren't you? So call me shinsuke.

Atsumu: Ooh (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ω ⁄<⁄ ⁄) okay.

Sakusa: (〃ー〃) call me kiyoomi then.

Atsumu : Omi-kunnnnnnnnnnn

Sakusa : not that.

Kita : but it's a cute nickname Omi-kun.

Sakusa: not you too (=_=×)

Atsum: yayyyyy ki- shinsuke is on my sideeeeee for once!!!

Kita: I will try to stay on your sides as long as I can.

Sakusa : now you are making me emotional.

Atsumu : yeahhhhhhh ヽ（´∀｀）ノ

Kita: is that bad? 

Sakusa: no

Atsumu : nope

Kita: :)

Sakusa: :)

Atsumu: ;)

Sakusa: good night, see you tomorrow.

Kita: I saw the match timings, your will be after our Finnish, unless it goes to 3rd set. We will be there to watch and cheer. :)

Atsumu: don't suck omi-omi XP 

Sakusa: thank you shinsuke. :)

Sakusa: (ʘдʘ╬) look who's talking, I saw you miss your serves twice today.

Kita: :)

Atsumu: that was a mistake!! Those happen!! Omi-kun!!!!!

Kita: but twice... I heard, once is a mistake. Twice is on purposes, the third time? Well then you are just terrible. 

Atsumu : ................. this is bulling! !!

Sakusa: nice one shinsuke! !

Sakusa: and yet you're still here atsumu.

Kita: not really, considering you are supposed to be sleeping, instead of being awake in the middle of the night, texting.Did you forget you have to play Tomorrow? 

Sakusa: yeah and disturbing our sleep well.

Atsumu: I-

Atsumu: good night! !!!!!!! 

Kita: was that to much?

Sakusa: we will know tomorrow. Though I think his ego can take it.

Kita : that's not very nice of you to say kiyoomi.

Sakusa: well I'm not a very nice person shinsuke.

Kita: -_-

Sakusa: ...... .......

(kita change to Shinsuke)

(Sakusa change to Kiyoomi)

Atsumu : you both are horrible.

Shinsuke: ..... regardless u need to sleep.

Kiyoomi: i though it was obvious miya. And you are still here.

Atsumu: right.....

Atsumu:(ㅎ‸ㅎ)

....seen...  
Xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N : NOT PART OF THE STORY]
> 
> Atsumu : ............
> 
> Kita: .........
> 
> Sakusa:.........
> 
> Me: well that happened. ... 😅
> 
> Xxx


	19. #My boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu is mad.
> 
> Life is sad
> 
> Author has no way of knowing if this is even relavent.  
> .  
> .  
> .

Atsumu was in a sour mood today. Everyone within the 10 miter radius can tell. 

"What claw up you're ass and died?" Osamu pointed out the obvious questions on everyone's mind.

"Nothing." In a dry monotonous voice atsumu replied.

"Okay, suit you're self dummy." Osamu puffed, backing off his twins case for once. Though not without the last word.

"Why you-" atsumu started a retro but was cut off by the coach. 

"Okay move it, everyone on to the court" said inarizaki's couch.

-on the court-

The crowd cheer loudly. Inarizaki take there stands, the whistle blow and the match commenced.

So far atsumu's day been going good. Even if his mood is not the best. He really don't want to think about 'why' his mood is sour for the time, they are playing.

Somewhere not far away. Both his 'friends' as neither of them asked him to be there 'boyfriend'. The more atsumu think about 'this' -whatever 'this' is- the more piss he gets.

Sakusa never felt guilty about insulting atsumu before but for some reason today. The last night text message keep repeating itself in his head. He can feel a headache coming. For now he watched the game began. Wondering why, Atsumu hasn't look at his direction even once.

Kita was pretty sure, atsumu's feeling were hurt last night, since there talk. He needs to apologise for his behaviour. He run a hand down his face, only indication of his frustration. He didn't mean to hurt atsumu. He got this a little late as Atsumu has ignore him at breakfast. All most as if he didn't wanna be near him. It's make him sad. 

Sakusa and kita greet each other at the game. But since Atsumu didn't even spare them a glance they felt guilty And thus, both of the guilty party made there plan to apologise to there third companion.

-after inarizaki's match finished-

"Hey 'samu when are we going back to the hotel? " Atsumu asked drink on from him water bottle.

"I don't know 'tsumu. Why don't you ask kita-san.?" Osamu says sipping on his own bottle of water.

"I don't wanna. You go and ask." Atsumu mumbles with a grim covering his face.

"That's a nasty face you have there! Wanna tell me what is going on between you three? "

"I- what do you mean by you three? "

"You're kidding me right? It's pretty obvious something happened. Since you came back looking more shity then usually last night." 

"Wha? What the hell 'Samu? You-"

"What is going on here?" Kita interpret there argument from Turing into another fight. Atsumu and Osamu shaked there head to the side.

"Nothing kita-san" they says together. Before kita can call them out on there bullshit they both pick up their piece and ran out of kita's slight. 

"We will talk about this in our room later asshole" Osamu says to Atsumu after they all done there packing to go back to hotel.

-in the hotel- 

"So you gonna tell me or i should go to kita-san instead?" Osamu says looking at the ceiling as he half lay on his bed and len on the wall connecting his bed to the wall, all the while eating his rich balls. Atsumu on the other hand was laying down fully on his bed. Tossing a ball up in his setting fashion. 

"Give me a minute will you?"

"Wow sounds like a pretty serious matter if it made you wanna do things like 'thinking'"

"I can think bastard !!"

"Sure now start talking would you."

"I-I-they-theyaskmeoutbutI'mconfused."

"As much as I understand what you just said. {-the audience reading this won't so say it properly you lame ass.-} why are you confused?" Says Osamu. [Let's all ignore the forth-wall breaking.]

" {-shut up , I said : they ask me out but I'm confused.-} I'm confused because they totally ignored me. They didn't even ask me to be their boyfriend! ! Although I think they just assumed I will say yes or something I don't know. But like the hell , I want attention too. Isn't relationship supposed to be about being together, taking care of each other. Being happy? "

"So you are sad they didn't ask you but assume you will be there. Why don't you go tell them about your thoughts. If they judge you, breakup with them. And we can always break there noses if you want."

"You are right, why didn't I thought of that earlier? " Atsumu somewhat mumbles to himself more then his brother. In his thinking, he lost control on the ball he was tossing up , the ball came cashing down straight to his face.

"Pff hahaha you totally deserve that." Osamu give a full belly laugh at his twins dumb-ass look. Atsumu reach for the nearest thing- which happens to be a pillow- and throwing straight to Osamu's laughing mug of a face.  
Which started another WW3 in the hotel room. Get stopped only cuz aren asked them to quit it or he would call kita. Both twin stopped and went to eat dinner.  
Xxx

-the next day -

"Atsumu, can we talk?" Surprisingly it was sakusa who stared the peace talk.

"Can't this wait I'm-" atsumu got cut off as Osamu slam an elbow in his gut.

"Yes you two can." Osamu said narrowing his eyes at his twin. "You Will"

"Wait a sec let me pack-" another elbow. "Will you quit that!"

"I will pack your shit. Go talk " a pause." Now"

"Fine. I will get you for the elbow." Atsumu rub his side. Flipping his brother off.

"Let's go" 

-at the empty hall-

"Were is kita-san? "

"He will be here soon." Sakusa said. "I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't realise, I took it to far."

Atsumu was little stunned by the apology although that didn't stop him from asking the most important thing. "Omi-kun what are we?"

"Boyfriends." A voice said in Atsumu's left ear. "Of course if you don't want this then I apologise for thinking otherwise."

"Ah" Atsumu straightened like pole from the proximity. "Kita-san, it's not that I don't wanna be with ya both. I'm not one to assume things though. I want to be asked out to. I wanna feel like I belong into this. Both of you make me feel like I don't. "

Silence still lingers even after the words spluttered out atsumu's mouth ended it's course. Both sakusa and kita look at each other trying to think where they had gone wrong. Then remembering that neither of them had given much though to atsumu. 

"Okay." Said sakusa then in sync with kita the awaited question came. "Would you be our boyfriend miya atsumu?"

That's the the start that needs to happen if they had any hope of continuing this newfound relationship. They won't lie and say it was smooth selling or that it will least more than few months at the latest dew to long distance. Or that along the way they won't broke up. They sure had there share of pain and Niddle. Try to find a rhyme to there dysfunctional relationship. It took them years to get as far tho.

Xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]
> 
> I think I got something for this. So I'm posting it. Before my nerves give up. Anyway hope you enjoy.
> 
> ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment or like so that I know I'm not hope less in writing. ......... or something. ....
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Bye if u didn't like.


End file.
